


Loved

by galaxymindss



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Biochem student! Izzy, Clizzy - Freeform, College AU, F/F, art student!clary, clizzy au, like they're so happy I'm jealous, rlly short oh well, they are just two dorks in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 22:25:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11769642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxymindss/pseuds/galaxymindss
Summary: And Izzy adored the feeling, she adored the feeling of being loved. Of being truly loved.





	Loved

Isabelle Lightwood was used to being over sexualized, hell, she'd been used to it at a way younger age then should be socially acceptable. She remembered being a freshman, and it was mid year. She was dressed in a tank top and skirt, nothing too fancy, as after all it was school. But yet a boy that sat behind her in English had whispered to her all the dirty things that outfit made him want to do to her. She thought nothing of it, sure she gave him a harsh glare that him shaking in his hideous boots, and after class she had given him a few choice words. But then she moved on with her life.

She had her first real boyfriend at seventeen, his name was Richard, all his friends called him Richy. His words dripped of honey yet somehow he managed to sting her like a bee. She soon realized after a few months of this pain that he only dated her for her looks, and couldn't care less about her personality. She left his sorry ass faster than he could say 'oops.'

Then she met Clary in her first year of college. The girl was a mess of curls that could very well be liquid fire when they laid across her shoulders, and oh her eyes, they were perfect and Izzy knew that people often said they could go on and on about a certain feature of somebody, but Clary's eyes left Isabelle breathless. The freckles that dotted all the way from the bridge of her nose down to the top of her cheeks, and her long fingers-perfect for holding a paint brush, which was very convenient for an art student such as Clary. Just a few of the things Izzy loved about her.

To top it all of Clary had a fierce, no bullshit kind of attitude, and insisted on walking Izzy all the way across campus to her classes. She always told corny jokes that Isabelle wouldn't normally find funny, yet somehow when they came from Clary's mouth they were absolute perfection. 

But the thing Izzy loved most about Clary, was the fact that she loved her. She loved her, not her body. She didn't look at her and think, legs, teeth, hair, sex. No she looked at her like she was the only person in the world, like she was the best thing that had ever happened to her. And Izzy adored the feeling, she adored the feeling of being loved. Of being truly loved. 

"Are you sure you still want to walk me to class? It's on the opposite side of campus as your class, and I really see no reason for you to risk being late just for me," Izzy told Clary, their hands swinging back and fourth as they continued walking.

"Nah. It's all good, plus I won't even be late because Mr. Crawford tends to start his class later then assigned," she explained to her girlfriend, who hummed in response. 

Clary had her hair thrown up in a bun that barely looked in tact, and herey sweatpants had red and yellow paint splattered across them, but somehow she still managed to look like the happiest women in the world. Isabelle glanced at Clary from the corner of her eye, still not believing that she was even real. That a woman then perfect, could even exist. But there she was, in all of her fiery glory. 

"Thanks for walking me, really I appreciate the extra conversation," Izzy smiled, and Clary quickly returned said smile. Before Izzy turned to leave she pecked her girlfriend on the lips, and the two turned their separate ways, large dopey grins spread across the two's faces.

**Author's Note:**

> This was rlly short but oh well, it was supposed to be short and sweet, which I hope I accomplished. I'm probably going to get another clizzy one shot tonight as I'm in the mood, so hooray! I read it over, but there might still be a few mistakes, so feel free to leave any mistakes I missed in the comments! Also feel free to leave critiques in the comments as well, since I always love to better my writing. You can find me at my Kik: Clary202, my Tumblr: clarynotfairchildd or my Wattpad: -accioclary. Have a good day/night, my loves!


End file.
